Satan/Alternate Realities
Lucifer 'Lucius' Cipher 'better known by his pseudonym ''Satan' 'is the main antagonist of the Highschool Saga and the father of both Charyl 'TinySatan' Cipher and Jasan Cipher. * '''Universe 1 - '''Base Satan * '''Universe 2 - '''Killed by Jack, TinySatan and Jasan before he could kill Jack * '''Universe 3 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 4 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 5 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 6 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 7 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 8 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 9 - '''Leader of the Diablo Syndicate * '''Universe 10 - '''Lives differently due to his wife living * '''Universe 11 - '''Similar life to Universe 10 * '''Universe 12 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 13 - '''Lives a similar life, but is the one who hires Euchre * '''Universe 14 - '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 15 - '''The mayor of a small town in the Western united states *'Universe 16 - 'The emperor of Japan *'Universe 17 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life *'Universe 18 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life *'Universe 19 - 'The father of Jack and Jasan, killed by the two *'Universe 20 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 21 - 'Never seen In this universe *'Universe 22 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 23 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 24 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 25 - 'Actor unknown, but bodysuit seen in costume room *'Universe 26 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life *'Universe 27 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life *'Universe 28 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life *'Universe 29 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life *'Universe 30 - 'Named Lucille or Satana *'Universe 31 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life *'Universe 32 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 33 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 34 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 35 - 'Leader of the red wolves *'Universe 36 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 37 - 'Never seen In this universe *'Universe 38 - 'The main antagonist of the current part of this universe *'Universe 39 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 40 - 'The principal of the school *'Universe 41 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 42 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 43 - 'Never seen in this universe *'Universe 44 - 'Unknown *'Universe 45 - 'Assumed to live a similar or identical life. *'Universe 46 - 'Unknown *'Universe 404 - 'Doesn't exist in this universe *'Universe 610 - 'One of Jack's main antagonists and the father of Charyl *'Universe CO-01 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-02 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-03 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-04 - 'Takes on the role of Obadiah Stane *'Universe CO-05 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-06 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-07 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-08 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-09 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-10 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-11 - 'Takes on the role of The Devil *'Universe CO-12 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-13 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-14 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-15 - 'Takes on the role of Azazel *'Universe CO-16 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-17 - 'Leader of Team Rocket *'Universe CO-18 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-19 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-20 - '''Unknown Role ' *'Universe CO-21 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-22 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-23 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-24 - 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-25 - '''Unknown Role Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Universe 1 Category:V for Ventura